I will make you smile
by The Lifeless girl
Summary: Rin feels only one emotion, sadness. While trying to take care of her dying mother, her father treats her like dirt, and she can't do anything about it. She has no hope that life will get better. So why is Sesshomaru interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

Rin feels only one emotion, sadness. While trying to take care of her dying mother, her father treats her like dirt, and she can't do anything about it. She has no hope that life will get better. So why is Sesshomaru interested in her?

**_Eh, I know I should be doing other things besides this, but ah well, I smiply _had _to right this down, all this in one night, and now Im extreamly tried, Im so going to pass out soon XD_**

_**enjoy!**_

**Thoughts are in **_**Italics** _

* * *

_**March 6-**_

_**Nothing good can happen in my life.**_

It was another sad note she had written down in her journal. She had written many other depressing notes down, some more sad then others.

Rin sighed and closed her journal, yet again she only wrote a few words. Of course, what she wrote down seemed cliché, even if it was true. It would take her hours to write something, and when she did, only a few words describe what she experienced or felt. Rarely, something longer than ten words would be written, but rarely. She was never a talkative girl. She was like the girl who was always depressed, but then sooner or later, the girl would find happiness, but her hope for that was long gone.

She put the journal in her large music box, though, no music played. She took out the key from her pocket and locked it, she then put the box behind a stack of magazines in her small closet. Rin put the key on one of her shelves under a teddy bear.

It was a good place to hide them, her father would never look there, plus he would always have to find the key…

_Father…_

Rin flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillows.

'_He always treats me like trash, calling me useless, and weak. I suppose I should not complain, it will do nothing…He was once a good father…why do things change for the worse for me?_' She tried not to remember the good times…

'_The good times…they where only a few…_

Rin turned around to face the ceiling, she closed her eyes, and sighed.

_I wonder when the next happy moment will come._

"Rin…Come down stairs…please…" A voice called from below.

'_Mother!'_

Rin jumped out of the bed, and quickly ran down the stairs, trying so hard not to fall, she ran to her mother, who was on the couch watching TV. She was covered by a warm pink blanket.

Rin kneeled in front of her mother's pale face. "What do you need Mother? Are you ok?" Rin asked worriedly. It was obvious that Rin cared for her mother.

"I'm fine," Her mother told her, smiling a bit, "Rin honey, can you get me a glass of juice?"

Rin sighed, glad that she was ok, she nodded her head, and went into the kitchen, and poured juice in a glass, trying not to spill it, she gave it to her mother.

"Thank you very much Rin." She sipped her juice slowly.

Rin nodded her head again watching her mother closely for anything wrong.

"Rin, I'm fine, you can stop worrying about me now." Her mother told her.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, looking at the ground.

"Rin…I just don't want you constantly worrying about me, because you are sad that…I'm in this condition"

"But mother, it's my job to worry and care for you…" Rin argued.

"Yes…but it is also my job to worry and care for _you_. You are my only child Rin." She smiled at her. Rin only nodded her head, sadden by her mother's words. '_But are you strong enough to care for me mom?'_

Her mother glanced at the clock, _9:47 pm. _"It's getting late, you should rest, you start your new high school tomorrow."

"Mother…," Rin stood up and walked to the stairs. "Please don't remind me."

Rin's mother laughed, "You will be fine, just promise me to make new friends."

'_I'm sorry mom, I don't think I can make that promise. _"I will try my best mother." She lied.

Making new friends is hard to do, unless you have the right looks and attitude, you'll be fine, but to Rin, she would never have those things, plus she hated the attitudes of some girls, with their dirty language and such. Rin would never fit in with any kind of crowds. A loner, nothing more, and she preferred it that way. It made things…a little easier.

"That's my girl." Her mother smiled a big smile for her daughter. It was the only thing that made Rin a little happy.

Rin tried to smile back, but couldn't, "Good night mother, sleep well."

"You too Rin, have wonderful dreams!" She called.

'_That's another thing I can't do."_

Rin said nothing, instead she went upstairs to brush her teeth and change into her blue fuzzy pajamas. She had already taken a shower half an hour ago.

After done all those things, she went to her room, and went under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

'_I truly hope that school won't make things worse that it already is…'_

She was lucky that her father was not home now.

Rin closed her eyes, wishing that she wouldn't dream about anything.

**

* * *

**

**Morning-7:00 A.M**

In the very second Rin woke up, she wished she hadn't. The sound of her alarm clocked buzzed, and she got up to turn it off. She stretched her body and rubbed her eyes. Rin went to her closet and picked out an outfit that was perfect. (Even though, she really didn't care) She left her room right before she got another key, and locked her room, another reason to love her room. Rin went down stairs to start breakfast for her, and her mom. She knew there wasn't must in the fridge but she knew she could make something.

Awhile later she set 3 dishes of pancakes on the small table and began eating quickly.

"Rin…please don't eat so fast, you'll get sick."

The sound of her mother's voice made her stop eating, Rin chewed the last bites of her pancakes, and gulped it down. She took a sip of orange juice.

"I'm sorry mother, I wanted to leave early for school. Good morning." She told her quietly.

"Good morning to you too, and school starts at 8:30, its only 7:10. Why so early Rin?" Her mother asked, as she sat down at the table.

"I'm walking to school, remember, I don't want to be late to school mom." She answers tiredly.

Her mother shook her head, and took a bite out of the pancakes Rin made. "You didn't get much sleep did you Rin?" She asked. Still shaking her head.

"I did, but I want to sleep more than 8 hours." Rin said, narrowing her eyes.

"Rin…," Her mother smiled, chuckling a bit, "Your just going to have to get used to it!" Her mother cheered.

It was one of those moments where Rin wished she could laugh along with her mom. But she couldn't. Life was too sad to be laughing.

Rin's mother knew that she never wanted to laugh again, she even made a promise to her that she never again, and that sadden her. She was a smart woman, but she doesn't have the power to make Rin truly happy.

Rin's mother thought for a moment. '_Hmm well maybe this year she would find the right boy to love her and protect her. Oh yes! I can think of all the possibility!'_ She giggled loudly.

Rin sighed, knowing her mother was somewhere off in lala land, '_she does that quite often these days' _Rin sighed again.

'Well, if you're done day dreaming, I'm going to go head for school."

"Remember your promise Rin."

"I know mother, I'll try my best, and I can promise you that."

Her mother smiled at her, and hugged her only child, Rin hugged her mother back.

Rin left for the door, picking up her backpack she then reached for the door knob.

But something made her stop.

"Hey kid! Where's my breakfast, I'm hungry!"

The voice made Rin freeze, and she couldn't move.

Her Father was wake. And he sound _mad_.

Rin snapped back to reality, "Your food is on the table, the newspaper is there also. I'm going to school."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her, "Like I give a damn where you go! It doesn't concern me! Just like…"

Her father went on, insulting his 15 year old daughter, while she blocked him out. Lately she has been getting better at it.

"I'm going."

Rin slammed the door, and began to walk to school. "I Hate life."

* * *

It didn't take long for Rin to walk to the high school. She lived fairly close to it. And she was glad that she wasn't the only one walking to school.

It was probably the largest building she ever saw in her life. It was just so huge and wide. Rin began to panic. _'Yeah, I was right, I'm so going to get lost…'_

Not trying to be seen, Rin went to the door that said 'Main Office' to get her schedule. It was warm and large, all the desks had millions stacks of paper on it, a women sitting at the front desk noticed Rin.

"Can I help you?" she asked, though, it didn't sound welcoming.

"My name is Rin Akita, I need my schedule." She said, not even looking at the woman.

"Did you lose it? You should know you class schedule by now." She said irritated.

'_Ugh, Fool._' "I'm New to this school."

The women drop the pen she was holding, "sorry" she murmured, and took out a piece of paper that was under a basket, and handed it to Rin. She took it gladly.

"School starts in 5 minutes, so I suggest you hurry off to your homeroom. Here's a map, don't get lost."

"Uh huh…" Rin looked at the schedule and the map, and headed for the door, off to class.

While opening the door Rin bumped into someone, almost knocking her down.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you, I wasn't looking, sorry!" The girl rushed.

The girl had bight brown eyes, and dark hair, she was taller than Rin, the girl had a very worried face on.

Rin took action before the girl would have a heart attack. "Oh, don't worry it about."

The girl nodded, the smiled, "Hey, your new right?" Rin nodded yes. "Oh! Well then welcome to the famous Shikon high school! I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

Rin hesitated. "I'm Rin, and I think I have to go soon, I don't want to be late to class." Rin walked around Kagome, but was stopped by her.

"Hey wait! Can I see you schedule?" Rin gave her the paper.

Kagome studied the paper quickly, she then smiled.

"Oh Rin! You're in luck! We have first, second and fifth together! That's good!"

"How is that good?" Rin asked confused.

"You won't be lonely! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch to make new friends! Come on! Let's go to 1st period!"

Kagome pulled Rin by her arm, almost dragging her by force. Kagome was still smiling.

'_Make new friends huh…?'_

The two made it to class on time, and surprisingly, Rin sat next to Kagome.

* * *

About the time it was lunch, Rin had to admit, she was exhausted. Kagome had been talkative though the whole class, and couldn't wait to show Rin her friends.

There weren't that many students in the cafeteria, so it made getting lunch easier.

Then the moment had came, Kagome will introduced her to her friends, god she hated attention. Rin spoke up.

"Uh, Kagome, are you sure your friends won't mind me sitting with you guys?"

"Trust me Rin, they won't mind at all."

"Kagome! Over here!" Someone yelled for across the room.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Come on Rin!"

They pulled up to a table, with 5 people on it. They all looked at Rin.

"Uhh, Kagome who's this?"

"Everyone, this is Rin Akita, Rin this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

It was the boy who asked who she was, he had strange silver hair, with bright gold ... dog ears?

"Hey, what are you staring at!?" But his altitude was downright rude.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean! Ignore him Rin."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, next to him is Miroku."

"Why is it simply a pleasure to meet you Rin." Miroku reached up and took Rin's hand and kissed it. She flinched.

"Oh Miroku, stop doing that!" A very loud slap was heard, Miroku had a red hand print, while the girl next to him fumbled. "I'm Sango," she said. "Please excuse Miroku, he can go way too far, so um yeah…" she said awkwardly.

Kagome laughed nervously, and moved on. "Next to Sango, are Ayame and Koga."

The two smiled at Rin, "Hey!" the both said, and then they continue to glare at each other.

_'Ok...now everything will go smoothly...I hope.'_

"Oh no…" Inuyasha muttered.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome panicked.

"He's coming."

Everyone rolled their eyes, Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the head. "Stop being stupid Inuyasha."

Rin was confused.

"When Inuyasha dose that, it means his older brother is coming, he's a junior" Kagome Explained

"Oh…"

Inuyasha spoke up.

"His Name is Sesshomaru. He is one of the cruelest guys you will ever meet. Don't even try talking to him. He hates everybody." Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha, you're exaggerating!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What! It's true! He's such a bastard!" He yelled back.

A cold voice was heard "Talking about me behind my back little brother?"

Rin looked up from her tray to look at the direction of the voice. Her breathing hitched.

He was tall, and had long silver hair and his eyes cold and depressing, yet they held something behind the mask he wore. His face emotionless, his golden eyes landed on Rin.

She could not lie, she was a little scared of this guy. Because his eyes where full of sadness and hate. the kind of hate like her father's.

Rin was terrified.

"Well you are one!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Shut your mouth Inuyasha, I don't want to hear you."

Sesshomaru took a seat, across from Rin, she could hardly breath.

'_He looks so….I can't even describe it.'_

Kagome jumped into the conversation. "Sesshomaru, this is my new friend, Rin Akita, It's her first day here."

_'New... friend? _Rin thought.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin, "Like I care."

'_What a jerk_…' Rin was no longer frighten by Sesshomaru, she was a little annoyed at him

Sesshomaru expected the girl to cry, or at least yell at him. But she didn't even blink at his comment. He studied the girl closely, she stared back at him. Not saying anything, not showing any emotion.

Silence fell upon the group. All eyes on Sesshomaru and Rin, waiting to see what would happen.

It was about a minute later, Miroku looked at his watch and smiled. "Well…if you two are done with your little staring contest, I'm going to head to class."

Sango, Ayame, Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha laughed at his joke and got up to leave for class, they waved good bye at Rin. Kagome stood at the door waiting worriedly . Rin stood up along with Sesshomaru, and they glared at each other.

It was another awkward silence.

"Don't get my way girl."

"And you don't get in my way."

Rin was upset at this guy, _'He's so full of him self, god...He's so strange...._

Not letting him say anything else, she turned and left the lunch room with Kagome, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder what the hell just happened.

He thought for a moment, _'What a strange girl….' _

* * *

**About 3060 words, damn, the longest chapter I have ever written In my life! XD**

**More info about Rin's life in the next chapter, and then the 3rd chapter. I have everything all planned out for once! Mhahaha!!! :D**

**hmmm, should I update soon? or forget about this idea and stop?**

**you decide, _Review please!_**

**~I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And I did this chapter all in one night too, why do I get ideas in the middle of the night,*hugs pillow and sighs* xD**_

**Sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to get this out, I think they are mistakes, even after re-reading it DX**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Even after the encounter with Sesshomaru, Rin still believed that the worse was over with.

That is, until she figures out that she had to sit next to Sesshomaru in her last class of the day.

She tried her best to forget about him and ignore him, but he would always come back into her mind, it made Rin feel…Uncomfortable.

Of course, he had ignored her as much as she ignored him, but at the end, neither of them heard what their teacher was talking about.

They hadn't spoken a word since what happen in the lunch room. In the last minutes of class Rin thought to herself.

'_Officially one of the weirdest days of school of my life.'_

The bell rang, and students cheered that school was done for the day. Rin stood up to leave.

But before she was about to leave the class room, his voice stopped her.

"You walk home, don't you Rin?"

Rin almost laughed, almost.

"You know my name, what an honor for me."

"Oh yes, it is quite the honor," Sesshomaru smirked, "Well, since you walk home, why don't I give you a ride?"

"Sorry, I don't accept rides from strangers."

Sesshomaru's smirk did not leave his face. "But you know Kagome and Inuyasha, I am the one who gives them the ride home, you could ride with us."

Sesshomaru was testing her. He wanted to see what the girl would do, it was something about her that made her different then all others. He was going to see how this turned out, playing it by ear.

_'I don't care about the girl, but there is something that makes her different than others_.' Sesshomaru thought.

Even so, Rin didn't hesitate for a moment. "I rather walk home, I would enjoy it more, thanks for the offer though." With that, Rin turned on her heels and left towards the school gates.

'_Wasn't expecting that, this is seriously bugging me_.' Sesshomaru shook his head and headed for his car in the student parking lot. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, the dark clouds gave a sign that meant 'Rain'

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, '_So it's going to rain huh? how unfortunate for the girl. '  
_

"Hey jackass! What took you so long!?" Inuyasha screeched when he saw Sesshomaru, Kagome slapped him on the head.

"Shut up and get in the car." he told his brother loudly.

"Jeez, what bit your ass?"

Sesshomaru just shook his head, cursing the world.

* * *

'_Why would he ask me if I wanted a ride from him!? This makes no sense!'_

Rin had spent the whole time walking half way home wondering on why Sesshomaru would offer her something like that.

'_It almost seems like we're enemies,but why?  
_

Rin sighed giving up, '_I guess I'll never know…great, something to bug me all night, thanks a lot Sesshomaru…'_

No matter where she was, even if she thought it was the happiest place on earth, (which she still didn't have) there would always be something to ruin her day

Even the smallest of things,

Like water falling from the sky.

'_And to think, that I would one day hate rain. Please let this be the worse'_

"So you enjoy walking in the rain?"

'_I had to jinx me._' Rin glanced at the person who was driving white Mercedes, He looked amused.

"You are a strange girl. You know, my offer is still valid."

"I told you Sesshomaru, I would rather walk home."

"Yes I know, but Kagome and my idiot brother wants to give you the ride."

A growl was heard from the back seat, "You're such a bastard!"

"Would you two cut it out for once!?" Kagome screamed at them, she rolled down the window to talk with Rin.

"Well, there is no way I'm letting my friend walk in the cold rain, get in the passenger seat Rin!"

Rin didn't know what to do, she suddenly couldn't move it was like she was paralyzed. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "Everything all right Rin?" He asked her.

'_Everything is not ok'_ "I'm fine."  
"Well then, get in the car!" Inuyasha whined.

Rin went around the car, Sesshomaru opened the door for her from the inside. She closed the door and put on her seat belt.

It was quite for a moment, until Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "What street do you live on?"

"Kimi Ga Draft."

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru restarted the car and sped off to Rin's house.

'_This day is filled with awkward silences.' _Rin thought.

"So Rin," Kagome spoke up, "Who do you live with, I mean, who takes care of you?"

"I take care of myself, but I live with my mom…and dad…"

"Oh, well.......…oh! Have you ever had a boyfriend!?" Kagome asked slyly.

Rin was surprised at the question, and unexpectedly, Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at Rin.

"No, why you ask?"

Kagome snickered and glanced at Sesshomaru for a second before answering her.

"Oh, just curious Rin."

"Ok…."

Inuyasha tapped on Rin's shoulder.

"Hey Rin, why did you move to Tokyo, where did ya come from?"

"Well, uh…My mother's old doctor says that…she might get better treatment over here. I uhh…I was born in Osaka."

Rin looked down at her hands, fumbling with her backpack.

"Oh, your mother is sick…that's sad, I hope she gets better!"

Rin only nodded her head at Kagome.

"So," Inuyasha asked, "Why is she sick."

At first Rin didn't know what to say, and she couldn't even think straight because she was wondering why her mom was still sick.

_'I don't even know when she will get better, it's the same thing every week..'_

Sesshomaru sensed her distressed, and quickly changed the subject.

"What does your father do for a living?" He asked.

Rin nodded her thanks to him, "He works at a factory making products for Sony, so he comes home late a lot …"

Rin glanced out the window and pointed to a small peach colored house, "That's my house."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome looked at the house, Kagome smiled at Rin, "Oh Rin, it's so nice! I bet you love your house!"

"I just like my room." _'I hate the rest of the house_'

"Why?"

"Well, because, I have a key to lock it." And with that, Rin stepped out of the car and closed the door. Her face at the window.

"Thanks for the ride Sesshomaru." She said, though narrowing her eyes a bit.

Sesshomaru moved closer to her face, smirking, "You know Rin, it's going to rain all day tomorrow, so I'll pick you up at 7:50 A.M"

Before Rin could protest, Sesshomaru shifted the car into gear, and sped off, leaving Rin dazed.

'_Did he just…dazzle me…?_

A few moments later, Rin was back to earth and walked to her door, her mother had seen her though the window and had that smile on her face.

"Rin honey! Did you make new friends? Who dropped you off? How was school? And…who was that boy in the driver's seat hmm?"

'_Mothers….'_

"I think I made new friends, they dropped me off today, and is going to pick me up tomorrow too." Rin explain.

"Who was the boy" Her mother asked.

Rin dropped her backpack next the couch, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda on the table. Rin headed for the stairs, but not before she turned to her mom.

"His name…is Sesshomaru…"

That was the last thing Rin said to her, Because Rin knew her mother would be off in lala land for a long time.

Rin's mother giggled,_ 'Well, this is going to be a very interesting week!'_

Upstairs, in her room, after unlocking her door, Rin jumped on her bed and sighed.

_'This is going to be a very long week.'_

* * *

Inuyasha huffed and grumbled for the tenth time, "I don't even have a lock for my room!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and Sesshomaru mumbled 'Idiot' under his breath.

"Keh!

* * *

**Don't feel bad Inuyasha, I don't either, but my parents hardly ever set foot upstairs. XD**

**I must say, I like how this chapter came out, its all thanks to my Ipod. xD**

**Its shorter than the first chapter, but 1700 words is a lot ok!**

**You must review if you want me to continue, I don't come cheap ya know.**

**xD**

**Review please! **

**~I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen**

"Jeez, what bit your ass?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a whole bunch to the people who reviewed! And who added this story to their favorites! *Gives a really big smile***

**Thank you all! It makes my day! Keep reviewing! :D**

**I forgot to say something,**

**I don't own Inuyasha. Or Sesshomaru, or even a plushie of Sesshomaru, but one day I WILL OWN A PLUSHIE SESSHOMARU!!! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rin spent all of her time, in her room, trying to figure out on what to right in her journal. It was very quite in her room, her journal laid open to a blank open page, her pen untouched, and the seconds ticked by.

'_Since when was writing something in my journal hard!' _

Giving up, she slammed her head on the desk, and sighed. She didn't move from her desk.

Knowing herself, it wouldn't be unusual if she just stayed this way, doing absolutely nothing. Rin hardly ever got bored. She was a master at patience, and she could stay in her room, doing nothing, not even eating, for a whole day. There wasn't much do anyways, besides homework and chores, she really had nothing to do but sit around, take care of her mother, take insults from her father, and stare blankly at the ceiling. Getting bored was only when she couldn't think anymore. And she always had many things to question about. And this day, made her ask more questions. Of course, there will be days will she would ask why was god hated her so much, she didn't do anything wrong, why had she have to have the one father who would do nothing but annoy her. Why didn't she have anyone to talk to anymore? She would always have her mother, but not even she could understand Rin.

She had made a theory, she would still have a horrible life until she was eighteen, then she would move out, still take care for her mother, but her mom wouldn't be around forever, and Rin will grow lonely, and die alone.

'_And no one will care if I'm gone from this world…'_ She thought bitterly.

Rin raised her head and closed the journal tight, not bothering to hide it, and left her room.

While slowly walking down the stairs, she noticed her mother was asleep on the couch with her warm blanket.

'_She always prefers the couch instead of her bed…I don't see why._'

After making dinner in the kitchen, Rin set her father's dinner on the table, she looked at the clock, 10:56 pm. He would be home soon, and even when she was supposed to be asleep for school, she was cooking dinner and washing the dishes.

After doing all the chores, Rin headed towards the stairs, but she turned to her mom. She walked up to her and sat down on the floor so she can get a better look at her. Rin's eyes showed nothing but concern, and brushed the hair out of her mom's face.

'_One day mother, you and I will leave this place, and be free of him. I promise you that.'_

The door knob made a clicked sound, and swung open, revealing Rin's father.

Rin's eyes widen_ 'I made a mistake, I'm not supposed to see him!' _

Getting up quietly, Rin went for the stairs to escape her father.

But no avail. "What are you doing up so late? Huh? Think you can hide from your own father? Nice try, but what are you doing?"

Every time she heard his voice, she was always disgusted by it. Rin said nothing, and glared at him.

"Well!? Answer me damnitt!" he yelled.

"I was making dinner for you," Rin went up the stairs. "It's on the table." She called out to him.

"Get back down here! I'm not finished with you!"

'_Damn, he's not gonna be easy to deal with tonight.'_

Walking back down to the living room, she was not surprise that her mother was still asleep, despite that he was yelling.

'_Effects from her being sick, she doesn't have much energy…' _

"I can't believe I have to see your face! I'm beyond disappointed in you! Can't you do anything but sit around all day!?"

"How would you know!? You're never here!" Rin's words shouted out of her mouth.

"Don't raise your voice at me! You know better! Stupid child!"

Rin's face tore away from her mother, and glared evilly at her father.

But she didn't dare to speak to him.

She knew it would only end badly, and her father will win the conversation, it's pointless to even try.

"Do not ever talk back to me again! You're just going to regret it!"

'_Tch, bite me…'_

"You are such a disappointment, you never act like a real girl, always like your mother, calm and quite. I'm sure if you were more outgoing, instead of taking care of your mother, life would be easier for you."

The statement made Rin's hands ball up into fists, she narrowed her eyes, and spoke in a deadly voice.

"Are you telling me, that if I stop helping my mother, life will be easier!? Well then you're wrong! It would make things worse!"

'_Idiot, I have to take care of her, I can't rely on him to do that.'_

"Go to your damn room and don't come the hell out! You're grounded! No dinner tomorrow! All you're gonna do is stay in your room, and do nothing! Get the fuck out of my sight!"

All though they were harsh words, Rin was a little glad that she didn't have to see her father for a while, but she really couldn't help her mom if she was in her room.

'_I'll sneak out then… dad, why are you like this?'_

Closing her eyes, and sighing, she left the living room, feeling more down than ever.

Walking to her room, Rin felt something run down her cheek, a tear. Rubbing her eyes, she went in her room and plopped on her bed. An attempt to stop the tears, she put her face on her pillow.

'_Day after day, he insults me, and I can't help but cry about it. And my own mother can't even help me.'_

'_There is no one that can help me.' _

Having nothing else to do, Rin thought about what happened today.

Meeting Kagome was something she had never experienced, she didn't mind that Rin really didn't want friends, but Kagome made friends with her anyways.

Sango was a tough girl, she looked like she hated losing. But it seemed she had a temper…

Miroku was well…weird. But it was too early to judge him.

Koga and Ayame… '_I wonder why they were glaring at each other….hmmm, they both seemed pretty mad…'_ She made a mental note to talk to Ayame…

Inuyasha was like a little kid. Complaining and whining and picking fights with his brother. But maybe he had a soft side…

'_His brother…Sesshomaru. He's strange, what was his reason to drop me off to my house? Why did he act so rude to me, then act like a gentlemen…well kind of. What's he up to? Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out.'_

Then, something clicked for Rin, She hated to admit it, but she knew what she was going to write down in her journal. Lifting her head from her pillow, she looked at her journal, which was still open to a page with nothing on it. She went over to the desk and sat down. Looking down at the small book.

'I can't believe I'm going to write this…

Rin grabbed her pen, and wrote only one thing down.

_**March 7- **_

_**Sesshomaru.**_

She was dying to cross out the name until there was nothing you can see, but she didn't. It made her feel like she loved the guy, ugh, but his actions bugged the hell out of her. So it kind of made sense why she wrote it.

Deciding that she would just forget about it, she closed her journal and tossed it on her closet, too lazy to lock it up. She went to her drawer and took out dark blue pajamas, she laid her dirty clothes in a basket and put on her sleepwear. After getting comfortable in her own bed, she thought for another moment.

'_Your one weird guy Sesshomaru, but I will figure you out one day.' _

Tried from all the events that occurred today, Rin fell asleep.

* * *

At the kitchen table, Rin saw that her mother was glancing at her every few seconds, it started to annoy her. Rin put down the spoon she was using for her cereal, and looked at her mother.

"If you want to say something to me, say it mother."

Rin's mother blinked, and bit her lip.

"Well uh…," "She took a sip of milk. "I'm just wondering how school will be for you today." She admitted.

Rin shot her a confused look.

"Rin…It's just that, I was a little shock that someone would offer you a ride home. Especially a boy."

'_Of all the things she needs to worry about, she chose this. Great…'_

Rin got up and put the bowl of cereal in the sink, she picked up her backpack looked at her mom.

"Things will be fine at school, and as for the boy, don't worry about him."

"But you said he was going to give you a ride today right?"

"Yeah…with his brother and his girlfriend, Kagome."

Her mother looked she had lost a contest, and sighed.

"Ok… Well you better go then, because I think I see a car in front of the house." Her mother pointed to the window where, sure enough, Sesshomaru's car was waiting for her.

Rin's mother smiled at her and told her to have a good day. Rin nodded her head, and went out the door, looking at the white car before her.

But before walking to the car, Rin looked up to the sky, and it looked like Sesshomaru was right, it was going to rain.

Rin then saw Inuyasha in the back seat reach up to the driver's wheel and made the car honk.

"I'm right here Inuyasha, you don't need to rush me."

While getting into the car, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha on the head and he flung back. Kagome waved Hi to Rin ignoring the fact that her boyfriend just got punched.

"Don't touch my car." Sesshomaru warned him.

Inuyasha muttered 'Jackass' under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru turned the car back on and went into the direction of the school.

While Kagome was trying to calm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's turned to Rin, "Aren't you glad I picked you up from your house?"

"I still rather walk." Rin said quietly.

"In this weather," He said looking straight forward again. "You're crazy,"

"Welcome to my world. Where everyone is crazy."

Not understanding what she meant, He looked at her once more, but didn't say anything. He tried to think about what she said while still driving the car.

After rubbing the bruise on his head, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru,

"You know what Sesshomaru, when I get a car, you're not touching it or riding it!"

His brother turned his head half way, "Why would I be in a car with you Inuyasha? And why would I want drive it, if you were in it? Don't be so dense." He teasingly.

"Bah! Just don't touch my car!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru just kept looking forward, and replied calmly, "What makes you think that you would pass your driver's test and get a car?"

Kagome and Rin sighed, and Inuyasha banged his head on the car window.

* * *

**Gah, I don't know why, but I keep getting ideas in the middle of the night, so im a little tried. **

**I'm not always going to end a chapter with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing, but its fun when I do! xD and this chapter is a little bit longer too!**

**For some reason, I can't stop tying for this story…hmm maybe it's because you all review? Than if you want more, review!**

**Thanks again! Review please!**

**Oh, and happy New Year!!!! :D**

**~ I am the Wind Mizuki **_**Kay**_


	4. Chapter 4

**About 2000 words… go me!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! *gives you all a piece of cake***

**Yum! I just baked one right now too, ha.**

**_Sky Blue Half-Demon- _Here's the update, so Naraku better not come! xD**

**_KogaKunsGrrrl- _Thank you! Here is the chapter!**

**_ThornDarkAngel- _I love them too! Thank you! Here's chapter 4!**

**_Drama Kagome,_ _Rickashay & Kira Hatake_- thank you all for your inspiration_! :D_**

**Enough of me, I bring you, Chapter 4!**

* * *

The week had gone by, and it was already Friday, where everyone's spirits were high. Planning ahead for the weekend, smiling and laughing for the following exciting days. But everyday seemed the same to Rin.

'_Un-interesting' _

The hours passed, and lunch came. Kagome was walking besides her, Panicking, she kept mumbling '_Fail!' _repeatedly. annoying Rin much to her limit.

Never had she failed a test, well once, only because her father had kept her up all night with his yelling. And thus she fell asleep in class. Not something she really wanted to remember.

With all of her free time, she decided to study, but she didn't want to cause attention, so she purposely missed some questions. She nerved wanted to be the smart student, it would cause attention.

So, she didn't worry about taking a test, Kagome on the other hand…

It was another thing Rin and Kagome differ from.

Kagome worried, while Rin didn't care. And when Kagome would be down because she didn't pass the test, it would make her feel annoyed. Rin wondered why.

"I'm going to fail!"

"You're not going to fail Kagome." She reassured her in her dull voice, Sipping her tea.

The two girls sat at a table in the lunch room, waiting for everyone else to come and socialize.

Instead of enjoying her lunch, Kagome furiously wrote down copied notes from Sango.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this!?"

"Maybe because I studied for the test?"

"Rin! I studied too you know!"

Shaking her head, Rin looked at Kagome, "Did you really Kagome? Spending time with Inuyasha is studying?"

Kagome put her head down, and covered her ears in an attempt to ignore Rin.

Sighing once more Rin closed her eyes and also put her head down.

"Why is it so depressed over here?"

Inuyasha came to the table with a tray full of food, sat down and patted Kagome's back.

Without lifting her head, Rin spoke to him. "Kagome thinks she's going to fail today's test."

"Oh….why are you depressed Rin?"

"I'm always depressed Inuyasha."

"Right….," He replied slowly. He turned his attention to Kagome.

He continued while still calming Kagome, "Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame won't be joining us. They all got detention. It's all Miroku's fault, the stupid teacher had to sit him next to Sango for the day. Not a good idea. Keh."

"And why is that?"

"Because the guy is a pervert!"

'_Makes sense…' "_What about Koga and Ayame?"

"The two were arguing during a science experiment Miroku pointed something out, and they yelled at each other saying the other one was wrong, and Koga almost burned Ayame's hair off!" Inuyasha laughed recalling the incident.

Rin lifted her head a little, "And Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha stopped laughing, and made a grunt sound, "How the hell should I know where that bastard hangs around! He doesn't always hang around here!"

"But He's your brother…why do you guys fight?"

"I don't know…we never really got along. And I don't like talking about it! Feh!"

Not wanting to hear him complain, Rin walked over to the trash and dumped her food. She walked passed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I won't hear any complaining, ugh."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha shouted at her, as she walked off.

"You know Inuyasha, if you dislike your brother so much, why don't you give him the 'Worst brother of the year' award?" Rin asked him.

Inuyasha's face turned into a smirk. "That's not a bad idea Rin! I'll give him that award! Thanks for the idea!"

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled, "Idiot."

* * *

Rin always cherished the library. So quite, so peaceful, no one to annoy you, reading valuable information. Ah yes, she liked it here.

After checking out '_The lovely Bones'_By Alice Sebold, She sat near a window where she couldn't be seen by others. She didn't want anyone one to bother her.

But even after reading the first paragraph, she still couldn't comprehend what she just read.

'_Something is bothering me… maybe it's what Inuyasha said? No, why should I care if he hates his brother, which he shouldn't even if they do not get along, there is no reason to_ hate _him…is there?"_

Dropping her book, she thought on the concept.

'_Why dose Inuyasha hate his bother? Why does Sesshomaru hate him? They both expressed it, but _hate _is a strong word.'_

Rin bit her lip, '_I have no proof or explanation to why as they dislike each other, I can't ask him, and he would think it is-"_

"Is there a reason you are here by yourself?"

Rin lost her train of thought, and looked up to the boy.

She had never seen him before. He looked at her with his brown eyes, Rin suddenly felt small.

"No reason." She answered him. '_Well there goes my peace and quiet…'_

"Then I will accompany you." He sat down and smiled at Rin. She narrowed her eyes.

The boy waved his hand, "My name is Kohaku. I heard that you are Rin Akita, right?"

"And where did you hear that I am Rin Akita?"

Kohaku chuckled a bit, "My sister is friends with you, Sango."

'_So Sango told him about me…why…?'_

Ignoring the situation with Sango, Rin nodded her head and picked up her book. She wasn't planning to stop reading it, and she ignored Kohaku.

But Kohaku didn't ignore her. He talked on about his childhood while Rin 'hummed' and nodded her head at the right time. Even though she was in a world of her own. And the overly friendly boy, didn't seem to notice.

Overall, while hearing him explain why you never wake up Sango early in the day, and while reading her book, she wasn't really paying attention to either of them, a hopeless attempt to get rid of her nagging suspicion of Sesshomaru. Though, it was worth a shot…

Closing her eyes, Rin stood up and left the table, class was about to start, and Kohaku had no reason to talk to her anymore, though, Kohaku was following her like a lost puppy…

'_A very annoying puppy…'_

"I guess I will see you around Rin, Bye! Have a good day!" Kohaku ran past her waving his hand and left to the right side of the building. Rin felt a little bit at ease that she finally had her thoughts to herself. She did feel bad about not being a little nicer to Kohaku...

She guessed the day would be fine now.

Until she saw Kagome biting her nails while the teacher was passing out packets with the word 'Test' Kagome had every right to have a mental breakdown. If it was the state test, then she should worry, but not a small one like this.

Rin tried her very best on ignoring Kagome's words on how she was going to fail miserably.

* * *

Rin knew today was one of those miserable ones. She couldn't think, she would daydream, and the teacher would scold her for not paying attention in class. She never did well in math class. Hardly anyone did.

Sesshomaru even drifted off to sleep in that class. Well, it looked like he did.

Out of frustration, Rin slammed her head on the table and sighed.

"I'm taking that you had a bad day."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl next to him, she had a 'Screw the world' expression on her face.

"I always have a bad day."

"Why is that?" He asked a little curious.

"It's just the way it is, I really don't know." She answered with her head still down.

"Then why don't you try to make it better?"

'_Try to make it…better?' _

He continued, "You know, enjoy life a bit better, It might then be a little easier."

"It won't work."

"What?"

Rin lifted her head to stare at Sesshomaru, and he stared back at her, he questioned the girls' beliefs.

"Trying to enjoy life while it's nothing pain doesn't work." She put her head back down.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Life's that depressing for you?" he shook his head.

Rin did not answer him.

* * *

Rin didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

Kagome, ( who had forgot all about the test) told Rin that they will pick her up at five P.M to go over and hang out at Inuyasha's house.

And when Kagome plans something, you can't get out of it.

So she unwilling agrees with a nod of her head. Knowing her mother would be quite fine with her going out with friends for a day. She would simply glow in happiness when she would find out her lonely daughter had made friends.

Something Rin never planned to do.

She never would have thought that Kagome would call her a friend, much less speak to her. Rin sat with her friend's everyday at lunch. Sometimes engaging herself in their silly conversations. Questioning on why Miroku always pesters Sango, and why Koga and Ayame fight so much, it seems that the even like each other. A theory she had to test out…

And Rin would never think that one boy, Sesshomaru, could somehow always be on her mind.

Ah yes…it's time for Rin to test out some more theories…

* * *

**Gah! I really don't like how this chapter came out, most of it was bleh! What do you think?**

**And I am very sorry to say that updates will come a bit slower, mainly because my mother has banned me from using the computer late a night, which is when I type. And I can't type it early for 2 reasons: I cannot think that well when it's bright outside. And I don't of the laptop during the day…ha xD**

**My mom loves to kill my fun, ugh. **

**But I always have the weekends!**

**So um, Review! And I will try to update fast! Thanks a bunch to those that did!**

**~I am the Wind Mizuki Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Just like she predicted, Rin's mother jumped for joy when she told her that she would go to a friend's house today. She wouldn't stop smiling, but Rin made sure not for her do get her hopes up. There was nothing really to be excited about.

Surprisingly, her mother just told that she will have a good time. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, her mother grinned and pushed her out to the front door to wait for Kagome.

But Kagome wasn't the only one there to pick her up.

Rin frowned when Inuyasha snickered at her annoyed expression, clearly she didn't want to ride next Sesshomaru again as she has been doing every day. Not knowing why it bothered her, she would just shake it off. She could almost see the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. He didn't like to lose.

Sighing once more, she got in the passenger seat, and Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at her. While Mr. Expressionless drove off to their house.

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm coming over."

For once, Rin didn't take a liking to the silence in the car.

Kagome removed Inuyasha's arms around her waist, and smiled at Rin with one of her cheerful smiles.

"Every Friday our group goes over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house, since it is huge, and well, hang out."

Sesshomaru made an annoyed sound, "But unlike you, they come in their own cars." Referring to the fact that he had to drive her around. Well most of the time.

Rin completely ignored Sesshomaru, much to his annoyance, and talked to Kagome.

"Exactly how many people are coming Kagome?" She asked hesitantly. Not wanting to attend a wild party.

"Oh don't worry! It's not a party! Inuyasha's mom freaked when um, someone broke her vase collection." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"She ground me for a whole month! And Sesshomaru only for a week!" Inuyasha screamed. Pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shot back at him, "That's because you are the one who sent the invitations, and was the one who broke yours mothers vase collection. Stupid."

"….Feh!"

* * *

Not every day you see a large house with more than six cars in the driveway, massive windows covered both sides of the house. Rin was speechless, the design on the house was…somewhat an Italian form.

Kagome laughed at Rin's expression and took her hand.

She dragged her to the living room, bigger than she ever imagined. She was used to a fairly small house.

Inuyasha was already fighting with Koga, Kagome sat with Ayame and talked animatedly. Miroku was with Sango somewhere in the Kitchen.

Seconds passed, and Rin felt extremely out of place. Her body tensed, her jaw clenched. She could feel the heat on her face.

Sesshomaru noticed her actions, but dismissed it, if she wanted to leave, Koga could drive her home. He walked away from the group and sat in chair far away for everybody else. Picked up a book and began reading.

Rin sat on the couch and watched everybody, not knowing what to do.

"Smile Rin! Come on! It won't kill you!" Kagome turned to her.

"I don't want to Kagome"

"Are you sad?"

She didn't answer.

Kagome bit her lip. "Are you angry?" fearing that Rin was mad at her for bringing her over.

She shook her head and sat down next to her staring at the floor.

Kagome's shoulders dropped, and she frowned and she looked over to Inuyasha for help.

Their idea of fun was to hang out at Inuyasha's house and watch movies and eat pizza, but it was rather boring to Rin, mostly because she didn't really have friends, and never experienced it.

Sango was about to fall asleep, tried from slapping Miroku so much. Koga and Ayame where playing video games, and it sounded like Ayame was wining. Kagome had one of her panic attacks about Rin not having fun. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin were annoyed.

And somehow, this boring party was better than being alone in her room.

So she didn't complain. She watched Koga's expressions while he lost again to Ayame on the video game… and counted how many times Sango would slap Miroku for acting like a pervert, and from the corner of her eye, she would watch Sesshomaru.

He knew she was glaring at him for a while and wonder about her actions again.

'_That girl never makes sense…'_

Rin suddenly bolted up, and told Kagome she would look around. Kagome seemed glad that she was able to do something.

"Don't break anything!" Inuyasha called out to her.

Rin nodded her head and walked to the stairs, roaming around.

Even with the TV blasting down stairs, it was very quite in the second floor. While walking around, Rin's fingers touched the wall, letting it slide as she moved, feeling its texture, it was smooth. Her wall was rough.

Taking all the detail in, she decided that looked at the rooms wouldn't hurt. Kagome mentioned that the master bedroom was simple huge in her case.

Rin picked the last door at the end of the hallway. She wondered if the glass door knob was actually made out of diamond…they're not that rich are they?

After talking a breath, she stepped in the room and her eyes wandered around.

The smell of the room filled her nostrils and breathed it in, it felt nice to breath it in. she stopped once she knew what she was doing. She shook her head, and blinked. she walked further in the room. the bed neatly made, tons of books on the desk, and in the book case. Notebooks on the headboard, No posters on the wall, nothing but books.

'_Is it a guest room? A library?' _Rin eyebrows twitched, while she thought.

She felt a presence in the door way, hoping it wasn't the owner's room.

"Is my room that fascinating?"

'_It's Sesshomaru's Room? Explains all the books…' _Rin turned to Sesshomaru, he was leaning on the door frame, smirking a bit.

"Actually, it's pretty boring." She saw him twitched.

"Well…what where you expecting?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know…" she tore her gaze away from him.

"Then what's your room like? Is Everything pink?"

She glared at him, "My room is not pink, and I really don't like that color." It was such a happy color, like yellow.

He almost chuckled at her anger. She glared at him more. "Then it must be black."

She ignored him. Her room wasn't even painted. "I'm guessing you like to read."

"Yes I do."

"Then you must be good in school…"

He nodded his head.

They were silent for a while, Sesshomaru watched her as she walked around.

"I've should of know it would be your room." She spoke up.

"Well it's impossible to be Inuyasha's room, its too clean, and he never picked up a book in his life…"

She shot him a look and narrowed her eyes. "That's not true. Why would you say that?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "I can say whatever I want about him."

"But he's you brother."

"Tch, Half brother, different mothers."

"It doesn't matter." She stated.

She kept a calm face on, Sesshomaru walked around her and stood in front of a desk. He picked up a small picture frame, and looked at it. Rin could not see who was in the picture.

"I don't have to accept him as a brother."

"But you have no reason to hate him." She said slowly.

"I don't need a reason, I just have to deal with him. Nothing more."

"Why do you hate your own brother?" She asked him.

"Mind your own business, I have no reason to tell you." He said cruelly.

Sesshomaru waited for the yelling, or protests from her. But nothing came, she was just quite, with that sad face on. The whole house was quite.

Rin Walked away from him, she was upset at him, which was obvious. Anyone would be if they didn't tell you something you wanted to know. Rin wasn't trying to look up his past or something, his hated for his brother bothered her. She wanted to know why! But like everything else, she can't do anything about it.

Before she left the room, she turned to him. "You should be grateful that you have a brother."

Her response shocked him. He didn't show that he was shocked, but he was curious to why he was.

He watched her leave him in his room, he heard her rapid steps down the stairs. Sesshomaru wonder if she would cry, but he wondered everything about her. The thought angered him. He slammed the picture frame on the desk and it shattered.

* * *

"You'll come back here next week, right Rin?"

"I guess so Kagome."

Koga waited in his car along with Ayame, Rin stood in front of the door, with Kagome by her side. Looking disappointed.

"See ya later Rin." Kagome called to her. She waved a little back to her, and walked to Koga's car. And quietly got in the back seat. Ayame smiled at Rin and told her that next week will be better.

But Rin hardly doubt that.

Koga's driving was a little…rough…

The constant stops gave her a headache, Ayame almost pulled her red hair out, and Koga was merely freaking out.

"Do you always drive like this!?" Ayame shouted at him.

"No…" He answered quietly.

The girls rolled their eyes.

After a few rough stops, they had finally reached Rin's house. She said thanks to Ayame for coming with her, but said nothing to Koga.

"Where's my thank you!?"

Ayame slapped his shoulder, "She would say it if you didn't drive so lousy!"

"It's the car! Not me!"

"Sure it is…"

Rin shook her head as they continued their bickering. Surely they could go on for hours…

While the car drove off, Ayame hit the back of Koga's head, and laughed at his expression.

'_Well that theory about them doesn't need to be tested out…'_

* * *

**I personally dislike this chapter. That's why it took so long to update, plus I had to go back to school xD**

**I have to work hard now! This means less computer time! No! withdraw! xD**

**What did you think of the chapter? Don't be harsh if it sucked.**

**The next chapter will be so much better. But you won't find out if you don't review! If you review, I will get the next chapter out before Tuesday!**

**No Reviews, no chapters! **

**Ja Ne! **

**~I am the Wind Mizuki Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

****

I'm alive! Sorry for the late update, been busy, school has been taking most of my time, got to get ready for high school!

**I've also been distracted. xD**

**I tried to see if there were any mistakes, I don't think there are. If you see one, please tell me so I can fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After fighting to wake up, Rin walked down stairs to eat breakfast, finding a note for her on the table-

_Rin,_

_I can't move much today, well, tonight, since its night time right now, I won't be able to wish you off to school the next morning, so_

_Have a good day Rin! Be safe for me._

_-Your Mother_

She held the note her mother had written for her. She was too weak to get up today. When she couldn't say good bye to Rin, she would write her a note the night before. Even so, it wasn't as good as hearing her say it. The matter seemed like she was too busy for her, but that was not the case.

Rin glanced at the note again, she never really had a good day. Unless you count the day that her father was gone for a whole week, and she went with her mother to the park. While eating ice cream. Yeah…that was a good day.

But that was over 5 years ago. After she was ten, she never had a good day. It just kept getting awful, she noticed her life would never be the same when her mother got very ill. She didn't like to remember the day when she found about her mother's condition.

By the time she was ready for school, Rin put her mother's note in her back pocket. Like she did with all of her mother's encouraging notes, she would put them in another music box. Rin left the house, and noticed the white car was not in her driveway.

She surpassed a sigh, she didn't know whether to be glad that he's not here, or be annoyed. Rin walk in a slow pace to school, lost in thought. Sesshomaru was not going to pick her up today.

* * *

It was 5 minutes to when the bell would ring, sending students off to class. And like she used to in her old schools, she would just wait in front of the class room.

As she turned the corner to where her first period class room was, she felt someone ran up to her from behind. She turned swiftly to see Kagome smiling her usually happy smile.

"I'm so glad you made it to school on time Rin!"

"I had to walk sometime Kagome, I can't always take rides from you."

"Yeah…same here, we also had to walk to school."

Rin leaned back on the wall, staring at the trees beyond the school gates. "Why?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru didn't want to come today, Inuyasha wanted to drive his car, but he locked the garage, and took the keys, so we practically ran to school." She told her while pulling out a half full water bottle.

Nodding her head, Rin followed Kagome into the class room. They both hoped it wouldn't be a long day.

* * *

School seemed to last more the nine hours, Ayame sat next to Rin in fourth period, tapping her fingers on the desk Impatiently.

"I want this class to be over already!" She wined to Rin.

But she only nodded her head to her, not really in the mood for talking.

"Hey um, Rin…can I ask you something?" Ayame asked nervously.

Looking up from her assignment, Rin looked at the red hair girl. She waited for her to continue.

"Well, you know, after Koga and I dropped you off…Well first, what do you think of him? Of Koga?"

That question was totally to be expected. After more proof of her theory it was.

Rin wasn't dumb, just because she didn't act like all the other girls do, doesn't mean she didn't know about love.

Oh yes, it was painfully obvious. The girl feels something for the guy, but doesn't know what it is. And they freak out. Happens all the time.

But one thing Rin didn't understand is why Ayame would ask her? What will her opinion account for? Or was she desperate she'll ask anyone.

"Well, I don't know," Rin mumbled. "I don't really know about him."

"Oh…then do you mind if I ask later? When you get to know him better?"

"I don't mind."

Ayame smiled at her, "Great. But when you will tell me, we are going on a shopping trip!" she jumped in her seat.

'_What did I do to deserve that?'_

Ayame noticed her expression, "Or we can go somewhere else…" she mumbled.

"No, don't do that, it's just, I don't go to the mall very often…"

Ayame mouth was wide open, "Then how do you buy new clothes!" she asked shocked.

Rin just shrugged and went back to her work, "I Shop online." She told her.

'_Then we need to go more than one shopping trip…_' Ayame's eyes glowed, she could already picture her in those 80$ shoes.

* * *

"You sure you'll be fine walking home Rin?"

Rin nodded her head, not looking at Kagome. Of course she would be fine, she has been walking home all her life. Not really a big deal. The two were walking to the corner of the coffee shop. Kagome didn't walk along with Rin for a long time, and soon they would be walking alone. Kagome would be walking with Inuyasha, but the loud mouth got detention.

"Ok, well, you'll be at school tomorrow though right? I would miss you if you didn't come." Kagome smiled playfully at her. Rin slowed her pace down, it took a while for her to digest that statement in her brain, that's new.

"You would Kagome?" she asked in a quiet voice looking at her moving feet.

'Well of course! Your fun to hang out with, even if you don't talk much. I'm ok with it. I'm surprised that you can stand everybody!" she snickered.

"Um, Thanks…" Rin didn't know exactly what to say. She felt that she had to say more, but could not force any words out.

Kagome went across the street, she turned to Rin with a smile on her face, and waved her right hand. "See you tomorrow Rin!"

Rin manage to wave a little back, and Kagome ran off to her house. Rin was still for a moment, she shook her head, and walked on to the direction of her small house.

Rin took a deep breath to calm her heart, while clearing her mind. Closing her eyes for a second, she breathed out, she picked up her pace. She wanted to scream to the world that she had made a friend, one that cared, and not talked to her for homework answers. Ayame had been kind enough to invite her to the mall. (Which will still take some time getting used to the thought of Ayame dragging her from floor to floor in the mall.) She kept the promise to her mother.

She wanted to tell her mother. To make her happy

Before she knew it, Rin was running, she saw the trees go by her in a flash. The colors of the world a blur. The sound of her shoes running on the concrete was a constant beat in her ears.

Rin saw her house, and slowed down, she stopped to catch her breath, and fixed her hair with her hands. There was no time for her mother to be suspicious again.

The door knob was in her reach, she moved her hand to turn in open, but it moved first. Rin had about two seconds to back away or else she would be in the way whoever was coming out.

As if in slow motion, the door was opening while Rin was stepping back. She glanced at the drive way, the black car that her father drove was parked there. She went back to looking the door to see a black shoe step out.

Then it happened all fast.

Her father saw her wide brown eyes, and made a face, as if she where disgusting to look at. He pushed her aside with his left hand hard, the force sent Rin to fall on the front lawn. She grimaced at the force of the impact, she didn't know what felt more painful, her arm, or her side.

She heard the car start, and zoomed out of the drive way, and speed of in a matter of seconds. The door was left open, and the area was silent. No one had seen what had occurred.

Rin didn't know if that was good or bad.

Getting up while ignoring the pain in her arm, she glared at the direction her father's car had driven to, his actions did surprise her a bit. Ignoring her would be easier than to shove her to the ground. Making it clear that he did dislike his own daughter.

She forgot about her father for now, her mother was more important then to figure out why he hated her.

She really didn't care that he did.

Rin rushed into her house, it was quite, the TV was off, the lights all out, and the couch empty. Rin looked at the kitchen, but also found it deserted. She bit her lip harshly. "Mom, where are you?"

There was no note for Rin on the table. The house echoed, there was no response, Rin went to check upstairs, was her mother in the bedroom?

'_But she always greets me when I get home…' _

"Mom?" she called out again, but it was dead silence here also.

Rin thought it was now time to panic, or maybe freak out. She had no knowledge about her mother's whereabouts, did she go to a friend's house? And forgot to tell her? Was she tried of all the drama that she left? Could she also not stand her only child, like her father? Highly unlikely.

But Rin was still worried.

The bedroom door was wide open, The bed was empty, some of the sheets where on the ground.

'_What happened here?'_

She stood there for a moment. Trying to figure out what had happened to her mother. Should she panic? And scream that her mother was missing?

A little Red blinking light caught Rin's eye. She looked on the small desk where the house phone was. One missed call.

Her pale fingers pressed the 'Listen' button, the static voice was played.

'_You have one new message.'_

Rin didn't think that it had anything to do with her mom. Maybe in was the cable company. One of her parents friends. Or possible even Kagome. She heard the loud beep sound.

'_Dear the Akita family. We inform you that Yume Akita was checked into the hospital at nine-thirty am Today. Mrs. Akita called ambulance stating that she could not breath well. We have looked at her medical records, and see it is not a first that she has been called about this problem. Mrs. Akita is in stable condition, if you would like to visit her, please come to the Medical Hospital. She is currently in room 907. We hope that you all will be fine.' _

The beep was sounded, and the blinking red light stopped. The sound of Rin's breathing hitched, and she collapsed on her knees.

It seemed that bad luck loved to follow Rin around. Her mother was in the hospital, and there was no way she could visit her. Would she walk all the way? it was in the city, it would take more than five hours to walk, would her father let her?

Rin felt her eyes go puffy, and saw tears dripping down her face. She tried her best from keeping them from falling.

She was determined to see her mother like any child would, and would do anything to see her.

Even asking Sesshomaru for a ride.

* * *

**Chapter finished! 2000 words give or take. Im sorry if it seemed rushed at the end! DX**

**A lot happens in the next chapter, so I thought that was the best place to stop. **

**Rin's mother's name is revealed! I personally like the name Yume by the way. Yume plays an important role in this story!**

**I'm sorry Sesshomaru wasn't in this chapter, but he will show up in the next one! That's all I'm saying!**

**Again, I apologize for the late update, I will try to update sooner. **

**Review to see what happens next please! : D**

**~I am the Wind Mizuki Kay **


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY! **

**I had some trouble on getting this chapter started out, and it was pretty long too. Again, sorry for the long wait. (It's been like what a month? Umm…..)**

**Oh and please tell me if I made a mistake, sometimes I make stupid ones....xD**

* * *

She knew that going crazy over her mom being in the hospital wasn't really necessary. But she had every right to. It wasn't the first time, and her mother had worse. Then why was Rin feeling distressed about it? Did she have to listen to her gut that told her that something is totally wrong here? She didn't know.

Rin felt disoriented, confused beyond belief. She didn't know what to do. Should she walk to the hospital? Ask a ride from Kagome? Did she even have the courage to do so? Would Kagome even let her? Rin didn't even have her number. Would her mother even be awake? And walk all the way back in the dark? Not safe. But Rin wasn't really in the mood to care for her safety. In fact, she wasn't the mood for anything right now. Kind of like always.

Rin cursed herself for being so weak.

* * *

"Awwww, I was enjoying it while you weren't here, you ruined my day Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's older brother narrowed his eyes at him, "Glad to know you missed me little brother."

"Half brother!"

"Little half brother, shut it." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Kagome slammed her first on the lunch table, causing all items on it to shake. "Shut the hell up already! Jesus every time you two see each other, it always the same thing!"

Inuyasha did his famous 'Keh' and looked away from Kagome's evil gaze. Sesshomaru slightly rolled his eyes.

It was fair to say that Kagome was far more worse than annoyed, that much was obvious. She was stuck with the two airheads all by herself. Sango and Miroku had gotten lunch detention for disrupting class, _again_. Miroku blames it all on his hand, which had touched Sango where she doesn't like to be touched. She completely went nuts. And after an hour, the pervert still has a hand mark on his face.

Ayame had gotten the flu. She simply loved to go out in the rain and jump in puddles, without a jacket. She hates staying in bed sneezing her face off. Ayame told Kagome that she hates the rain now.

Koga was…Well, somewhere. All he said was that he wasn't coming today. So he was a no show. But Kagome had a strange feeling that he went to take care of Ayame. Or somehow Ayame blackmailed him, so he was forced to help her. Who knows?

She was even more upset with Rin not being here. Kagome really wanted to know what has happened to Rin. Kagome had tried to call her house phone, but no answer. She had gotten frustrated with that.

Kagome thought that, in time, her friend will tell her everything.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Do I have to give an explanation?"

Rin sat in front of her window, it was open, but the air in the house was still thick. She wasn't really giving much attention to person at her door. She heard him clench his jaw, and give a loud grunt.

"I really don't care where you go, or what you do. But you can't go."

Rin sighed at how stupid her father sounded right there. He had said, and done, many stupid things before, and continues to do so. Something was wrong with her father, anyone can see that. He still laughs at people's pain and misery. Only cares about his heath, and not his family. Only cares about himself. In Rin's eyes, he was the most disgraceful, dishonorable, vile person in the universe. Rin is in shame that he is even her father.

"You just said you don't care where I go, so I'm entitled to go."

"You are not going to visit your stupid mother! You are also not leaving this room!"

Rin's breath cut short, her eyes showed shock, and misery. She stood up to face him, she could see a slight amusement in his dark eyes.

"My last warning," he said to her. "For once, don't disappoint me."

He turned to leave, but stopped, his back to her. "Oh, and if you try to sneak out, you will probably will never be able to go to school again."

And He left her room. With Rin slightly shaking and trying to think of words to upset him. But nothing came out. She was silent. And she would be for the rest of the week.

* * *

It was the fourth day she had been locked in her room. She was surviving, had a mini fridge for these kinds of situations, and the bathroom was connected to her room. So no worries about that.

But Rin wasn't surviving mentally. Going three days without seeing or hearing from her mother, or anyone for that matter, was hard for her. Rin had given up on writing in her journal, because all she did was lie on her bed and try to imagine that everything will turn out okay, eventually.

The house was quite, it was like her father wasn't even there, but he was. Every night, he would unlock the door, and see if she was still there. Rin was awake most of the time, and though he might forget to lock the door, but no avail. He would lock the door, and she would have to deal with another day in her room.

The window was open, and it sent chilling winds in Rin's room, she shivered, and closed the window. She looked at all the trees whose branches were swaying a bit, and the leaves falling. It seemed like a scene to watch.

After an hour or so, who kept track? There was a ringing sound in the other room.

It was the phone, but Rin had no hopes of getting it, the door was locked. A minute later, she heard the creaks on the stairs when someone would walk on them. Her door clicked, and creaked open.

"It's for you."

He threw the house phone in her direction, and she caught it without fail. She looked at the caller ID.

'_Private name, Private number' _Was it the hospital, calling her about her mother?

"Hello?" Rin asked slowly. Fearing the worst.

"Rin? Is that you?"

She almost dropped the phone. Why was she calling her? How did she even get her number?

Rin didn't say anything, she was afraid too, and she didn't know what to say.

"Umm, It's me, Kagome, I'm sorry for calling you, but I was a little worried since you haven't been coming to school."

"Oh…" was all Rin could say.

Kagome continued, "Why aren't you coming to school?! I've been worried! Did something happen!?"

There wasn't much of a conversation going on between them. Rin stayed silent. She imaged Kagome walking back in forth in worry. Rin heard Kagome sigh.

"Please tell me Rin, I can handle it! If there's anything, I will help you with it!"

Rin couldn't say anything to ease Kagome.

'What's wrong Rin!? Please tell me! Everyone is worried about you!"

"Everyone?" Rin asked quietly. She only though Kagome would take notice of her absents.

"Yes! Of course! Even Sesshomaru is wondering where you have been! Which I must say, is _very _strange…"

'_That is…._very_ strange….' _"Oh, I'm really sorry for worrying you guys." Rin looked at the floor, she felt bad for not being there.

Rin considered telling Kagome, she could trust her, she hardly trust anyone, but an inside feeling told her that it was alright to tell her.

"Kagome…I wish I could be there, but I can't…I can't go anywhere!" Rin felt tears slide down from her eyes, "I can't even visit my mom…"

"Rin…," Kagome asked unease, "Where is your mother?"

"In the hospital…" She finally answered. Rin heard Kagome gasp.

"You can't visit her!? Why not!?"

"I'm not entitled to go. My father won't let me, and he would know if I even tried to escape, and I have no ride. I might go insane if I don't see her."

"That's just…." Kagome couldn't finish her words, to shock and disgusted at her father's actions.

"Promise me Kagome, don't tell anyone that I am banned from leaving the house!" Rin felt insecure, she felt like she was trapped in a small box, and couldn't get out.

"I promise Rin, but you'll come soon, unharmed right?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Lunch began the same as always. Inuyasha picking a fight with everyone, Miroku tormenting Sango, Ayame was so bored, she was texting, to random people.

When Kagome walked up to the table, and set her lunch down, Inuyasha noticed her gloomy face, and asked what was bothering her.

"Rin's not here again." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha held her hand. "Why?" he asked.

"Umm, I called…and she says that she doesn't want to be here." Kagome lied, keeping Rin's promise.

"Tch, what a coward."

Kagome's eye twitched, Inuyashagrunted, and the rest shook their heads. They all knew why Sesshomaru would call her a coward, but didn't question it.

But Kagome never liked it when someone insults her friends. Her hand slowly griped the bottle on the lunch table.

With skills of an archer, aiming was the important thing here. With a quick flick of her wrist, it was like pitching a baseball to the batter, Kagome threw the bottle at Sesshomaru.

Strikeout.

The sound of the bottle hitting the table, then dropping to the floor, silenced everyone in the large room. All were curious to see how Sesshomaru would act and if Inuyasha would defend Kagome.

Inuyasha was so close to laughing his head off. So were Miroku and Koga. But the rest didn't even dare to snicker.

Kagome still had had that look on her face, don't-mess-with-my-friends-or-else look.

Sesshomaru had been shocked that his little brother's girlfriend, threw an object at him. Of course, he did manage to make the bottle hit the side of his head, instead of his face, which Kagome was aiming for.

The irritation on Sesshomaru could be felt by everyone in the room. Sango wondered if that looks could kill, everyone would probably be dead.

The two both ignored Inuyasha struggles not to laugh out loud.

"You dumb jerk!"

"Don't be calling me names women."

The words sent shivers to everyone watching the scene. But Kagome didn't even flinch.

"Don't be calling my friends names!"

"I can call them whatever I want."

"Stop being childish!" Kagome screamed.

"You're the one being childish here, I don't go throwing water bottles at people."

Kagome didn't say anything, true, throwing stuff at people was immature, but she hardly felt guilty about it.

Inuyasha at this point had his head down on the table, laughing loudly.

"I did it because Rin's mother is in the hospital!"

"Her mother is in the Loony bin!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome shot him a glare, and Inuyasha put up his hands in defense.

Miroku was in his serious mode, "Is Rin depressed that her mother is in the hospital Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome put her head down, "When I called her, and asked why she wasn't coming to school, she didn't answer for a while, then she said she's been banned from leaving the house. Her Father said that she couldn't visit her mother. I think Rin is in trouble, I now know that she really loves her mother, and she said it's been about a week since she last saw her. Rin said she might go insane if she doesn't see her." Kagome lifted her head to look at their reactions.

Sesshomaru felt something tug on his heart. _'Gulit? why?'_

Ayame was the first to speak, "I would go insane too if I couldn't see my mother, not knowing if she was okay." Koga agreed with her, "Me too, I love my mom, don't know what I do without her."

Sango nodded her head, "I love my mother very much, I would do anything to see her if she was in the hospital." Miroku Sighed, "I would do the same."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. He didn't have to say anything, Kagome knew that he loved his mother more than anything, the topic made him think about her.

Sesshomaru was angry, He didn't even know why. The whole situation right here was…unnerving to him.

Inuyasha suddenly smirked, his bright fangs showed. Kagome question him with a look.

"Let's do an escape plan!"

"It won't work Inuyasha, She says her father would know." Kagome explained.

But Inuyasha still had that confidence on his face. "It will, just hear me out!"

"Explain."

Inuyasha looked over to his older half brother, Sesshomaru was interested in _his_ plan.

"Kagome said that Rin's father will know if she snuck out, well then, we just have to distract him. It will have to take all of us to do it." Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Miroku and Sango will distract her father, and find a way to keep him busy for a while. Koga and Ayame will help Rin get out of a window, Kagome and I will wait in the getaway car. And when I give the signal, Miroku and Sango will go into their car and follow us to the hospital." Inuyasha smiled proudly.

They all consider it for a while, the girls were having doubts about his plan. Miroku was trying to think out his part of the plan.

Sesshomaru stared at all their faces. It was determination that made him feel…irritated. Why would they all risk themselves for helping a girl visit someone in the hospital? Why would help someone like her?

'_Why is she so different from the others…?' _

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat. "You're a reckless driver Inuyasha, you'll make too much noise. I will drive."

They all stared at him, with wide eyes. '_Sesshomaru? Helping Inuyasha? And helping Rin too!?' _Kagome was most shock. Inuyasha didn't even believe him.

"Keh, fine. Everyone knows what to do?" he asked them all.

They all nodded their heads yes. Sesshomaru wondered if risking himself for her was worth it.

* * *

**I was planning to make this chapter very long, 3000 words or so, but I haven't made an update in a while, and the next part join with this chapter would take about a week, so I just cut it in half, and I ended up with about 2500 words. Yay! *jumps around***

**Oh…well, sorry if what Kagome did wasn't funny enough for you all, I spent a lot of time on how that would play out. I think I did ok…ha ha, if I could draw that part, Sesshomaru would be all like, a mixture of shock, and irritated. Ha, maybe I will. **

**The next chapter should come this month! (Unless no one reviews) If not, please bug the hell out of me to get me working the next chapter okay? **

**Again, I'm sorry that I didn't upload sooner, SORRY!**

**One last thing, please check out my new community! I always wanted to do one, and poof, I did! Subscribe if you must! xD**

**Review to make me happy! And for a new chapter!**

**: D ~I Am The Wind Mizuki Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

***Walks back and forth***

**I know, I know, Wtf? 4 months! Gahhhhh!**

**But, I would never stop a story when people want an update. **

**I hope people will still review…**

**So, here, CHAPTER 8 BABY! WOOO!**

**Btw, I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Nothing, the word she would use to describe herself.

Rin felt her life was worth nothing.

It wasn't happy at all.

So she tried to think about her mother.

Her mother was a person who was kind to her, not like her father. That man, as she referred to him, locked her up in her room, and didn't let her leave the house. At times like these, she felt like she had been thrown in jail, or even a mental hospital, without knowing the reason.

It was about six o'clock when the breeze suddenly grew more powerful and was throwing gusts at the house making it howl, and crack. The house was already considered old when she moved in. Every time someone would walk on the stairs, you could hear the wood make a snap sound. Like in those horror movies were the girl would walk so slowly, making noise with every step, and then scream because she failed to hear the footsteps of her killer. Rin didn't enjoy horror movies as others would. Mostly because half of them made no sense at all.

Rin felt she was a complicated person to understand. She didn't even understand herself sometimes, and that bothered her a bit. She wasn't like everyone else, and she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"_That kid ain't normal."_

_Her father gave his daughter a look before turning to his friend. "She never was."_

It was week after her mother had been sent to the hospital for the first time. She was a little girl at that time. Her mother's friends had come over to comfort her father, hoping that Yume would return soon. She remembered that one couple never seemed to tolerate Rin. They gave an influence to her father that she wasn't a regular girl. So he began to dislike her. Rin thought he was only frustrated because his wife had been in the hospital for days, and dismissed his behavior. But after her mom retuned, he kept acting like she was never his daughter.

Rin's confusion was driving her to the edge.

* * *

A knock came to his door, he grumbled, the beer in hand was set on the little desk. He yelled when the door was open.

"What do you want!"

"Umm," Miroku wanted to cower behind Sango, Rin's father was intimidating. "Good evening sir…we apologize for bothering you in the evening...We are from the City Council…My name is…Miroku, and this women is my wife…Sango" Miroku said slowly, trying to buy time for Ayame and Koga.

Sango twitched a bit, trying to be convincing and opened her mouth, "We were walking all over town to Inform Local Residents that there have been sightings of….of…." Sango Panicked and looked over to Miroku for help.

"Sexual…uhhh…predators! People who prey on innocent women!"

'_Way to describe yourself Miroku…'_

Rin's father raised an eye brow, not actually carrying about the situation. He looked at the teenagers, who were dressed in high class suits.

"I haven't anything about it on the news."

"The broadcast is schedule for tomorrow evening, the police want to gather enough evidenced before they hit the media." Sango told him.

"Well…" The half drunken man said, "I'll tell the girl to behave, thanks….I guess…"

Miroku stopped him before he shut the door. "Wait a minute sir…" Sango bit her lip.

"What is it now…" He said, angry that he hasn't token a sip from his beer.

"Do you have a child from ages 13-24…?" Miroku spoke with his slow voice.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, not pleased with the fact.

"We'll my wife and I, Miroku, and Sango, Members of the city council, Need to inform you all the safety rules from this…." Miroku took a book out from Sango's purse.

"This 500 pages all about what to do about Stalkers, Sex abusers, Sexual predators, murderers, and my favorite…_Child abuse_." Miroku emphasized. Sango smelled victory.

"Look…I don't have the time, my daughter is a strong girl, she can take care of herself…" _'I wish, I don't need her around here…' _

Miroku smirked a little, "My good man, I can have you arrested for not obeying a city Council member of Japan. And I can have you put in jail for Alcohol abuse." Miroku pointed to the empty bottles of beer in the house.

Rin's father narrowed his eyes. Sango took a step forward, "but if you listen, we can let it slide…Miroku, begin Rule number one." She winked at him.

Miroku grinned, "With pleaser my dear Sango…Now, this book was published in the year…" Miroku read on, while Rin's father sighed, and pretend to listen.

Sango give the signal for Sesshomaru to start the car, he nodded his head and waited for Ayame's signal.

* * *

Rin took a deep breath once more, she held tightly to the bat in her hands, standing next to the window waiting.

At first she thought is a bird or something, but she head muffled voices. Rin walked slowly to the window, bat in hand and waited for the criminals.

One of the import rules in the house is never, ever scream. No matter what was the cause. Even though she wanted to get out of the house, she wouldn't let herself walk into criminals arms.

She wasn't stupid.

What seemed like one hour of standing by the window, she saw her window move.

She bit her lip hard as the window was slowly raised, '_Do not scream, do not scream…"_Rin raised the bat to strike.

"Koga I swear, if you drop me I will kill you!"

Then she had a moment. '_What…the…hell?_'

Rin dropped the bat on the floor, her hands sweaty. Taking deep breaths so she wouldn't faint.

"Hey…Rin….Umm, sorry for scaring you, but can you come with us for a while, I don't think I can hold the window very much…so uhhh…" Ayame struggled to hold the base of the window, and to clam herself because Koga was touching her. In her mind, she wanted to dance.

"Why…" Rin took another breath, "Are you here?"

"We wanted to help you. We will explain it on the way, now…get your stuff, and come on down."

Rin nodded her head slowly and grabbed her bagged, she knew that rushing to get out of the house was the best option, though, she did not know where she was going.

Rin looked down the window, moving Ayame's Red hair out of the way, she saw Koga and waved slightly at him. He winked back.

Ayame moved a bit to the left, to let Rin get out, and jump on to Koga, She got out of the window, and was holding on just like Ayame was. Koga let go of Ayame's feet, and she fell in his arms. And like Rin thought she would, she blushed.

Koga did the same thing to Rin, after being lifted up, she closed the window and dropped down like Ayame did. She was glad that her feet touched land. Rin took a breath of fresh air, taking it all in from being locked in her room.

Ayame give Sesshomaru the signal, she grabbed Rin's hand and waited at the corner.

Inuyasha got out his cell phone and called Miroku.

* * *

"Rule number 78, Never, ever let-" Miroku heard his cell phone ring, just as planned, He and Sango would stop distracting Rin's father when Inuyasha called him.

"Well," Miroku said, closing the book, "I'm very sorry that are time was cut sure, but I'm sure you knew enough rules and safety guides to be safe."

"You have a good day!" Sango told him, and took Miroku's hand, and walked off to Sesshomaru's car. They waited for Rin's father to shut the door, he shook his head, and closed the door.

They gave Ayame the signal, Ayame, Koga, and Rin emerged from the bushes, and walked over to the car.

"We did it!" Ayame cried, jumping up and down with Sango.

"Okay," Rin told them, "Now will you tell me what is going on." She demanded.

Inuyasha rolled down the window, "When you get in the car, we'll tell you. You get shock gun."

"Wait, what -" Rin was cut off, Ayame opened the door, and Sango pushed her in.

Rin rubbed her head, a bit bothered she was forced to do something again. She heard the doors slam, and felt the car move.

"Can you please explain why you all kidnapped me?"

"We can take you back if you don't want to come."

The cold voice caught her attention.

Rin looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru driving the car ever so perfectly, she stared at him, shocked, confused, and a bit depressed at his comment.

"No…" She whispered, and looked away from his face.

"Then your explanation will be told." He told her with his eyes on the road.

A swift turn was made, and everyone swayed to the right in the car.

"Ugh! Will you dive better Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha angrily growled. "We got four people back here! It ain't comfortable!"

"Either shut up or you can jump out of the car." Sesshomaru told his brother.

"Keh." He grumbled and the girls, and Miroku, rolled their eyes.

"I think you want you explanation now huh Rin?" Kagome asked her.

"That would be nice Kagome…"

"Well, uhhh…Inuyasha! Care to explain, it was your idea!" Kagome said nervously.

Inuyasha gave her a weird look before speaking.

"When you didn't show up to school, we were worried, and Kagome said she called you, and heard that your mother was sick, and in the hospital. She mentioned that you were not aloud to leave you house."

Kagome muttered to Rin, "I'm sorry I told them." She said with her head down.

"I forgive you Kagome… some secrets are meant to be told…"

Kagome wondered if Rin would ever trust her again.

Inuyasha continued. "So, we kidnapped you so you can see your mother."

The car was quite, the engine could not be heard by human ears. Kagome kept her head down, Sango comforted her, Miroku looked at Rin, then to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru watched her expression change from confusion, and...What seemed to look like shock.

Rin felt her body go numb, and she held her breath, was it a dream? Would she wake up in her bed and cry? Would she suffer another day in the prison of a house?

And Rin knew should could to tell the difference between dreams and reality.

'_They all did this…So I can see….my mother!'_

* * *

**VICTORY! I'M GONNA CELEBRATE! WOOOOO!**

**Soooo….was it good comeback chapter? I was planning to write way more, but then it would take another month to finish, and I felt I made you all suffer enough.**

**^_^ I hope that people would come back to reading my chapters, and since my birthday is next week, (MAHAHAHHA) I have the next chapter all planned out so I should make another chapter soon!**

**If not, send me a message to get my ass moving K? **

**xD I love you all! :D**

**P.S please tell me if you spot mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible**

**~ I am the wind Mizuki Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm so sorry again for letting this chapter take so long!**

**The first part of this was difficult to write! I re-wrote it like 3 times, trying to figure out which one felt best but none did!**

**Until….**

**I found out that I could write it in Rin's point of view! No I didn't forget an author can do that, XDI was worried that changing the view point in the middle of the story wouldn't turn out so well with all of you…but I had no other choice.**

**Enjoy! The long awaited chapter! **

**Heads up, 4,361 words. NEW RECORED!**

**O_o**

**Chapter 9- An unexpected visit**

* * *

**~Rin's Point of view ~**

I felt something I never really understood. The reality of it all was exciting, yet…distressful.

I was happy, and confused. Is that normal? I really wonder what normal is.

I was_ Really_confused…and part of me wanted to scream "I love you all!" and hug everyone…well maybe not Sesshomaru, I don't think he will be comfortable with that.

Instead, I try to restrain myself from looking like an idiot. I'm usually good at that.

"….I don't know what to say…" I look out of the car window, all I see are houses and trees zooming by. I see kagome's refection on the window, her smile dose not surprise me. She puts her hand on my right shoulder and giggles. Inuyashapats my head and leans back into his seat. An affection I never seen him show. I look at them both, and smile a little. '_I guess I'm that special to them…I never knew they would go this far to help me though.' _

Sesshomaru glares at me. "A 'thank you' would be nice."

Kagome sighs, and Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

'_He's good at ruining moments.'_

"I was getting to that." I glared at him.

"Tch, to late now, were here." He says to me while slowing down the car.

I look at the window and see the large white hospital building that I visited so many times.

But as we all get out of the car, and proceed to walk to the room where my mother is waiting for me, I know that it's going to be more then just a visit.

I sigh as I brace myself for my mother's a million questions on why I showed up with extra guests.

Everyone seems to be surprised when they find out that most of the staff knows me.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're here, your mother has been wondering were you where. Usually you're here earlier."

Nurse Anna knew me since the day I was born. She used to be assistant nurse, now she's the head nurse. Even after all the years she has been working here, she sometime screws up, only because she gets distracted when her boyfriend calls. The things she tells me while I'm waiting to go see my mother….

"I was delayed."  
She leaned over the desk, "Who's your friends? Hmmm, is that one your boyfriend?" She whispered, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"No time for introductions…and no." I said with a glare. No need him to bother me about my reputation here. He's already pissed off as it is.

"Awww," she pouted. "You really need to get out there and find one, I don't want you die alone! That would break my heart!" She cried, shaking my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. So what if I die alone? It's going to hurt more if I leave someone behind who I really care about….

"Can we just get our passes please…?" I mumble to her.

"Oh, right." She scribbles something down on a clipboard, humming a tune.

Inuyashasnickered, obviously entertain with our little conversation.

Anna gave us our passes and told us not to go in the room all at once, and to be quite. We were teenagers after.

I give a muffled thanks and she smiles at me. She mouths 'Call me' to me, and looks over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and winks.

I just had to bring them.

As we all walk along the hallways, I feel unsure. I lead the group to the elevators. Ayame and Koga caught up and Sango and Miroku are on there way up. I turn to face them.

"You guys don't have to come."

Really, I don't see the point of them coming all the way up here.

Kagome rolls her eyes at me again. "Don't worry about us Rin, We'll wait for you outside the door, I think the room is up ahead."

We walk all the way to the end of the long hallway. Each step I grow more excited. I try not to let out my five year old side. I rarely show it, even to myself.

I stand in front of the tall door. I looked back to the faces of everyone who stood behind me, Kagome smiles at me, and pushes me in the room.

Anna seems to have connections, because the room I'm standing in isn't a regular room, it's just me and my mom. Usually she never gets a privet room

My mother eye's open, and she looks at me. I smile a little. My way of saying I'm okay.

"Hmm, I wonder brings my daughter to a place like this?" She asked, giggling a bit.

I roll my eyes at her little joke. My mother likes being sarcastic. In the nicest way possible she says. I never heard her use sarcasm as an argument. The word argue dose not exist in my mothers little world.

"Maybe she's here to see someone." A told her, while pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Then why on earth did she bring other people? There is a limit of visitors Rin." She told me, dropping the game and scolding me. I sigh and turn to meet everyone's gaze. Sesshomaru leans on the wall in front of the door while everyone's head sticks out. Kagomewaves to my mom, then she pushes everyone away and shuts the door, but not before giving me a wink. I shake my head a bit. Still baffled about the friend thing.

I turn my attention back to my mom, I see her stare at the door for a moment, and then she puts her arms out, fingers moving up and down. I roll my eyes again and give her a hug.

"I missed you a lot." I told her.

"I know, I missed you too Rin." She patted my back, soothing me. Trying her best again to comfort me.

And this time, for whatever reason, it works. I never wanted to worry my mother, but her happy aura wouldn't beat my _depressed _one.

I would have cried, but knowing that everyone is outside waiting, I don't need to worry them. I sit back in the chair, I took a glace at the door, then at mother. She opens her mouth before me.

"How did you get here Rin?" she asked, a smile coming on her face.

I shift uncomfortably, and look away. "Some friends brought me here."

I waited.

But not too long.

My mother was beaming, all her teeth showing.

"Oh you made friends! Good for you Rin!" If my mother's teethwere bright, she could blind someone. She shakes my shoulders, giggling like she was fourteen, and kisses my forehead.

"This just enlightens my day by so much! I have to meet them!" The moment darkens again for Rinagain. In her head it would imaginehow awkward it will be for everyone to meet her sick mother in the hospital.

It was so embarrassing.

Rin could hear shuffling outside of the door, and a slap. '_Stupid Miroku…'_

"Please Rin, I promise I wouldn't do anything embarrassing!" She pleaded to me.

When my mother proceeds to give me '_The look' _I knew I was going to lose this one. Then again, I never win.

I was pathetic.

"Okay sure, don't worry about it, they're waiting outside." My mother clapped her hands. I honestly never seen my mom this excited before. She was acting like I was getting married. I better break it down to her slowly about me ever getting married. But I don't think the conversion will ever come up.

"I can't wait to meet them all!"

"I'm sure they feel the same about you…"

When I peek out side the door to see if anyone left, I noticed Sesshomarustanding in front of the door looking at me, I look away, I motion my hand for everyone to come in. One by one, they enter the room, and Kagome is first to speak.

"Hello Mrs. Akita! I'm Kagome! These are all are friends, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame! I know it's a lot, but it's very nice to meet you!" Kagome cheers.

Inuyasha nods his head and looks away, not really sure on what to say. Sesshomarudose the same thing, everyone else either mumbles hi, and waves.

My mother seems happy anyway. "I'm very sorry that all of you have to see me in this state, but I'm glad you made friends with Rin. She's been a little lonely sometimes." My mother looks at me, and then at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for bringing her here."

Sesshomaru nods his head, not saying anything. I shift uncomfortably, Kagome decides to end the embarrassment. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Akita, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Kagome pushes Inuyasha out, mumbling something about manners. And the rest follows. Sesshomaru takes one last look at my mom, then at me, and shuts the door.

I hope I don't get a speech or anything. I really don't want pity.

For the rest of the hour, I spend sometime with my mother. We talk, she asks typical stuff, 'How's school, you are eating right? Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

She was excited to have some girl talk. But I wasn't the perfect daughter, so I either lied, or gave simple answers.

"My heath is fine mom. I told you I would take care of myself."

"I know Rin, but you're my little girl, I should be the one taking care of you and supporting you, not the other way around."

My mother is too kind for her own good. "I told you I don't mind."

She sighs, "Okay, but tell me this Rin…who was the handsome young man? Sesshomaru right? You better hope he's single! You should date him!"

My poor mother will never understand me well.

"No." I respond.

"Why not!" she argues.

"Because he doesn't like me. End of Conversation."

"You don't know that."

I roll my eyes. "Yes I do."

"Rin…" She grabs a hold of my hand, and looks straight into my eyes.

"I don't want you to be alone. I am so happy you found friends. I really am, but just like nurse Anna told you before; we don't want you to die alone! You should be out there partying, going to dances, hanging out with friends. Having a life a teenager should! I want what's best for you, because I'm you mother. You know that. I love you Rin, I want you to be happy."

My mother's words are touching. I withdrew my hand though.

"I am Happy." I look away.

It was a lie.

We both knew.  
She shakes her head at me. "I want you to promise me something Rin."

I look back at her. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise that you will try to find a boyfriend. It doesn't have to be that Sesshomaru guy. Anyone that you have feelings for. One that you love."

When I was little, my mother always told me that when I fall in love, it's the most wonderful thing in life. When you love someone, all you want to do is be with them. And hoping that one day, they would love you.

"Got it mom."

I look at the clock in the room, I wanted to get back to everyone _"It's been almost an hour…I hope they will forgive me."_

I hug my mother, she hug me back,

"And Rin…."

"Yes?"

"Make sure he loves you back."

That's one thing she doesn't need to tell me.

* * *

"I'll find some way to thank you all."

On the way back home, Inuyasha tells me that I'll stay another night. I agree, still feel like I'm imposing. Kagome tells me not to worry about anything, And Sesshomaru just ignores all of us.

"Like I said before Rin. Don't worry about it." Kagome then smirked. "So…What did you discussed with you mother hmm?"

Kagome's sudden behavior throws me off.

"Uh…nothing really. Just…stuff I guess."

'What kind of stuff?" she asks.

'_Where is she going with this…?_

'Uhhh…"

"If I ask you tomorrow, will you give me details?" Kagome put on her "Please!" face. I've seen her do it to Inuyasha when he wouldn't give back her iPod.

"I guess…."

"Great!" She claps her hands together, and I do the same, but less enthusiastic.

'_I don't get it….'_

"Girls are so weird." Inuyasha mumbles.

I see Sesshomaru nod his head.

Bastards.

* * *

We all gather around the living room At the Takahashi's house. Kagome was excited about something, so she told us all to get in a group. Sesshomarusits in a corner watching everyone again. '_What a loner.'_

"Okay!" Kagome yells, standing on top of the couch. "The sleeping arrangements will be like this, Since the Takahashi's are remodeling some of the guest rooms, they are only two room's available. I will be sleeping on _a couch_in Inuyasha's room, you got that Miroku." She glared at him. Miroku was about to make a comment on the matter, but he didn't want to sleep outside.

"Sango, Ayame and Rin will have a room, Miroku and Koga will share the other one. Sesshomaru gets his own room. No fighting, yelling_. 'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru_.' She mumbles. "No touching anyone when they don't want to be touched…_Miroku_…. And that's it! Have a nice sleep!"

Kagome seems proud of her little commander act, though it looks like Inuyasha finds it stupid.

"Thanks mom…." Inuyasha says sarcastically. Kagome hits him in the back of his head.

"Keh! Don't hit me women!"

"You know that's not my name Inuyasha!"

"Feh..._Sorry_…" Inuyasha folds his arms and turns away.

Rin smiles little when Kagome kisses Inuyasha's cheek and walks up to his room. Leaving him blushing.

Ayame rolls her eyes, and Sangogiggles, they both drag me, arms linked to the upstairs guest rooms.

"I love sleep over's! Let's pretend this is my room and house okay you guys!" Ayame cheers like a little girl.

"Why? Because you never hosted a sleep over before Ayame?" Sango mocks her. Ayame glares at the floor.

"My mom was so strict, she never let me have friends over." She pouted.

Sango hugged her, "Its okay, my mom never wanted me to have sleep over'sbecause she thought the house never looked perfect." They both sighed.

"My mom always wanted me to have a sleep over's when I was younger." I told them.

The house was always quite at night. My mother was watching TV, my father was sleeping, and I was either writing or drawing. I used to like drawing, but after my father destroyed them all, I just given up on re-drawing them. I would have burned them anyway. They were mostly pictures of my mom and dad together. And if I ever saw a picture like that, I would have cried.

Sango patted my head, "Well when she's all better, we'll invite ourselves to you house and have a girls night out!" she said excited.

"Wow Sango," Ayame says sarcastically. "Invite ourselves in, that's so nice."

Sango throws a pillow at her, Ayame doges it, but it hits Inuyasha in face.

"I come to tell you 'see you in the morning, and you hit me with a pillow. My pillow damnit! That's from my room!"

"No its not!" Ayame screams. Sango slaps her. "Don't be so loud!"

"Me! Loud? Hahahahah! That's funny, considering the fact that you yell at Miroku all the time!"

Sango looks angry. "That's because he's a pervert! I have the right to yell at him!"

Kagomecomes in the room with her pajamas on, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder. "What's going on?" She whispers to him.

"These two idiots are having a fight about yelling when they're yelling."

Ayame and Sangoglare at him. "Don't call me an Idiot!" they both yell. Kagome slaps the back of his head.

"Don't be mean Inuyasha…"

"Then I have the right to yell too Sango!" Ayamehits her with a pillow.

I try to resist sighing. I knew were this was going, and I don't want to be in the middle of it.

Inuyasha tries to get his pillow back from Ayame, who's running around trying to hit Sango. She pulls Kagome out of the door way and uses her as a shield. Kagome tries to get out of her grip, and grabs a pillow on the bed. She hits Sango with it and flees. Inuyasha gets a pillow and starts hitting Ayame with it, yelling "give me my pillow damnit!" While everyone tries to figure out who's their enemies and allies I crawl on the floor to the door and shut it closed. I could still hear Sangoauguring with Ayame. I lean on the door, waiting for them to finish their childish yet fun fight.

But I was so tired.

I ignore the screams and laughter, I close my eyes and lean on the door. It wasn't comfortable at all, but I didn't seem to care because I was out cold in the next minute.

* * *

In my little dream world, I was in a meadow in the middle of a forest. The sky was so blue. It looked like a perfect day.

I loved flowers all my life. I guess it was because my own mother had so many different kinds of flowers in our house and backyard. She loved to water them and even talk to them. I though she was doing that to make me laugh, but the thing was, she was just lonely.

I usually don't have normal dreams like this. It's either a nightmare or none at all.

And the ones that don't make sense don't count. I hate those kinds of dreams.

My mind was content, it felt safe_. I_ felt safe. In both reality and my mind.

Now I know something is up.

The dream of me smiling and dancing fades. And I open my eyes slowly.

I'm in another room, on a soft comfortable bed. _'How did I get in here...?'_

"Real smart of you to sleep in front of a door filled with obnoxious people."

_'Real smart of me to end up in your room!'_

The room still looks like the last time I saw it.

I Jump out of his nice comfortable bed. Not taking a glance at him.

"I'm going back to my Room." '_Run stupid.'_

"Then you're going to have to sleep on the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome took your bed." _'Kagome is going to cry to me about that…'_

I look back at him, there he is smirking at me._ 'What's to be so happy about? I wonder if the others are behind this…'_

"Okay then, I'll just sleep in Inuyasha's room." I told him, walking away from him.

"Miroku is sleeping there." He calls to me. I stop in the door way. _'No way I'm I going to sleep in the same room with Miroku_.'

"Ugh, I'll be in Koga's -"

"Koga and Ayame took the other room." He replies.

'_Damnit…'_

"Fine. I'll just sleep on the couch." He doesn't say anything so I proceed to walk out.

Before I even make one step, Sesshomaru grabs my arm and drags me back in the room, He tosses me in the bed, and shuts the door. All in one second.

I'm so freaked out right now.

He seems to sense my distress. Because he smirks. I refuse to look at him because I think I'm blushing. _'Damn him.'_

"Don't get the wrong Idea. I don't want my father bitching to me that we let a guest sleep on an uncomfortable couch."

He continues to smirk while I keep blushing.

"Don't you need to sleep?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I don't need to sleep everyday like everyone else, same goes for the hanyou."

"Oh…so you don't mind if I sleep here for a night?" I look at his window. It feels so wrong to be in his bed.

"I don't mind, you seem to care too much about this situation."

"Whatever." I pull his cover over my head. I relax my head on his pillow.

It smells so nice.

It's nothing like the stupid smell of clone. I really hate that odor. Sometimes guys try too hard.

I hear Sesshomaru walk over to his desk and sit down.

In the back of my head, I hear voices…laughing? Or is it real laughter, from everyone in the other room. My head is so messed up right now.

'_Might as well get a good rest. Who knows what these people are going to make me do tomorrow. "_

I relax my stiff muscles, and remove the blanket from my head so I could breath. I see Sesshomaru writing something down. '_School work? Why now? I'll ask him about that later…"_

I though about today for a minute. How embarrassed I was, how my mother looked at me when she first saw me when I entered the room. How thankful I was to everyone_._

'_I owe them a lot…'_

I glance at Sesshomaru working. '_I_ _think I owe him more then everyone else. He did drive us there. And my mother did kind of tick him off._'

I continue to stare at him, not afraid of the results if he catches me looking at him.

"Good night Sesshomaru…" I mumble to him without thinking. I was half asleep...

Before I close my eyes, I see that his hand stops writing.

"Good night…" He replies almost carefully.

It feels nice to hear those words from someone else.

* * *

**I….am tired.**

**There you go! Chapter ten should be up in less then a month! (It better be) **

**And so sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. T_T**

**Special thanks to everyone who kept up with me, ****Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag, Rickashay, ****hikari499****, ****kenia, sakura, ****LT the 4th****, & everyone else who loves this story! **

**I'll update soon….**

***my 3 month old puppy bites my hand***

**Okay! Okay! I'll try my best at getting the next chapter earlier! Stop biting me! T_T**

**Really though, she's got sharp little teeth. **

**Ja ne! :D**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**HEY! **_

_**I STILL LIVE.**_

So here's the thing.

First thing, I changed my pen name for like the 20th time. I used to be _I am the wind Mizuki Kay_

Now I'm **The Lifeless girl**. so...yeah.

Also, I recently re-read this story and you don't know how much I want to update it. And over the past year, I have been still writing on computer for a while, then on paper. My writing style has changed so much. I could of improved on this story in so many ways. I don't know how you guys liked this story in the first place...and if its even worth updating...

I will you tell you this. I am longer "obsessed" with these characters. (I have moved on to _Howl's Moving castle_) but I hate when authors abandon a story. I will update!

…..when I get a computer.

Christmas maybe! (which is soon)

or when I get a job and buy a cheep laptop...(which isn't soon)

But the thing is_** expect an update**_! Remember something important was supposed to happen after the last chapter. I cant believe I left a cliffy, opps. xD

_**BUT. I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS TELLING ME TOO.**_

Now I must go! I have homework to do!

:D


End file.
